


Okay, Seriously? Even you Shiro?

by Pfeh



Series: We can't sleep [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually it's better this way, Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Gen, I promise, It's the leader this time, You would think he would be more mature but nooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeh/pseuds/Pfeh
Summary: Shiro wants to release some pent-up emotions.OrShiro starts singing in the middle of the night. Everyone (except Spicy Boy Keith™, Allura, and Coran) is highly entertained.





	Okay, Seriously? Even you Shiro?

Shiro was kind of in a bad mood. He got reprimanded for having a little fun and letting his team have a little fun. His day had only gone downhill, and he was not going to think about it anymore. Instead, he was going to do what he always did when he had a bad day.

“LISTEN BABY”

He was going to belt out Ain’t No Mountain High Enough.

“AIN’T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH”

Keith hadn't bothered going to bed today because he knew this was going to happen.

“AIN’T NO VALLEY LOW”

Lance was singing as expected.

“AIN’T NO RIVER WIDE ENOUGH BABY”

Pidge also appeared to be singing.

“IF YOU NEED ME CALL ME  
NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE  
NO MATTER HOW FAR”

Hunk joined in.

“DON’T WORRY BABY  
JUST CALL MY NAME  
I’LL BE THERE IN A HURRY  
YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY”

Allura and Coran hadn’t come yet so it was probably safe to assume they weren’t going to come this time around.

“OH BABY THERE AIN’T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH  
AIN’T NO VALLEY LOW ENOUGH  
AIN’T NO RIVER WIDE ENOUGH”

Keith gave in earlier than expected.

“TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING TO YOU BABE”

The shouting stopped and they dropped to a normal level for the next part.

“Remember the day I set you free  
I told you could always count on me darling  
From that day on”

Hunk’s voice disappeared.

“I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, somehow”

They picked up their voices, waking Hunk again.

“OH BABY THERE AIN’T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH  
AIN’T NO VALLEY LOW ENOUGH”

Hunk joined in again.

“AIN’T NO RIVER WIDE ENOUGH  
TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING TO YOU BABE”

They drop their volume again.

“Oh no darling  
No wind, no rain  
No winters cold can stop me, baby, nah nah baby  
'Cause you are my goal”

This time Keith’s voice disappears.

“If you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me, oh baby”

Hunk drops off again.

“My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need, a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can”

They keep their voices at a reasonable level for their, assumed to be sleeping, teammates.

“Don't you know that there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe”

Keith joins in and they all get quieter.

“Don'tcha know that there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough”

And quieter.

“Ain't mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough”

And drop again. He was definitely getting reprimanded for this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I think this goes without saying but I own none of these songs. I could go and edit the ending of the other ones but I've already done so much editing I would feel bad. Anyway, I forgot to update yesterday, cause these are all supposed to be released one after the other, but I have a good excuse! Actually 2! 1. Yesterday was Canadian Thanksgiving and guess whos Canadian. ... It's me I'm Canadian. 2. I got sick. I feel like death. Lord help me because I'm in high school and taking a sick day sounds like death. Ummmmmm yeah, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, side note, completely unrelated to this fic in any and all ways, if you like webcomics or want to try one out read Paranatural. Honestly just so great.


End file.
